Chronicle of Moonbow Shade
by OtakuZaku
Summary: For years, all was safe in Equestria until a mysterious dark alicorn reined terror on the land. After Ponyville is attacked by an army of changelings Moonbow Shade, son of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, chooses to become a student of Ponyville's only sword master. With help from his master and the power of friendship, Shade sets off on a quest to save Equestria.
1. Prologue

'Come on, Rainbow Dash, you can do this. This is it. The moment of truth. The day YOU become...a Wonderbolt...'

A month ago it became headline news that Firebolt, a member of the Wonderbolts, had died of a heat attack during the annual Canterlot derby. Fans all over Equestria were devastated, including Rainbow Dash. Soon sorrow was replaced with excitement as Spitfire, the Wonderbolt's captain, declared try-outs to replace their lost companion. Thousands of pegasi were competing but only one could take Firebolt's place.

That was a month ago. In the present, Rainbow Dash along with many other pegasi were competing in the Wonderbolts try-out. They consisted of several different races throughout Canterlot and Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash blasted through the competition and was hooves down, the first place winner. But now all that stood in her way were the finals. Hundreds of pegasi were reduced to less than ten as they were left behind race after race. Now was the moment. In order to join the Wonserbolts, Rainbow had to do just what she had been doing all day; leaving them in the clouds.

To say she wasn't nervous would be a lie. She wasn't nervous about losing. She was nervous with excitement about finally joining her life-long heroes. Just then she heard a voice behind her.

"You're trembling, Rainbow CRASH.", he said, "Do you need a sweater?"

Rainbow Dash glanced behind her. He was the jock from flight school who always used to tease her and her life-long friend, Fluttershy.

"My bad, I thought sinse you were gone so long you weren't use to Cloudsdale being so high up and you were getting cold. I never realized you were worried!"

Rainbow Dash just smirked, "Yeah, I'm REALLY worried. Worried about all the hospital bills I'll have to pay after I beat you all!"

He laughed, "That's very funny, Rainbow Crash. I hope you aren't so scared that your wings give out like Klutzershy."

Her eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you to stop teasing her, DUMB-bell!"

"I told you, that's not my name! And fine, I'll leave your GIRLFRIEND out of this."

"Y-you-", Rainbow was glaring at him now, "I'm gonna turn you into an earth pony if you-!"

"Save it for the race track.", called Dumbbell as he flew off to the race track.

She growled and headed for the racetrack as well. There were only several pegasi racing besides Dumbbell and herself. Everyone took their places at the starting line. Rainbow Dash squinted up at the bleachers. Her friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and of course Fluttershy came to watch her win.

"And after all the trouble you went through just to get here, I won't loose..."

Just then, the announcer flew up onto a cloud in the middle of the race track.

"Pegasi, take your places! On your mark..."

Rainbow Dash crouched down ready to take off.

"Get set..."

Dumbbell stood next to her looking just as confident.

"GO!"

The racers began to take off in what seemed like slow motion. Just as Rainbow was ready to kick off, Dumbbell stepped down on her wing and flew into the air. She could only wince and grit her teeth. She could of swore she heard a snap but that could have just been her imagination. Either way she crouched down in pain while the other racers left her behind at the starting line.

"Later, Rainbow Crash!"

She didn't even need to see his face.

A flame was lit deep inside Rainbow Dash, 'I've waited my entire life for this opportunity... And no bucking son of a bitch is about to steal it!'

She lunged into the air, flapped her aching wings, and took off after the crowd. In seconds she took seventh, sixth, fifth, and then fourth place. She could see the three ponies ahead of her. One of them was Dumbbell.

'Wow, I never knew he could fly so fast...', she thought, 'Guess I'm always yards ahead of him. Like I will be in a few seconds...'

Rainbow Dash pulled up next to Dumbbell who looked kinda shocked.

"Did you enjoy the head start I gave you?", she asked tauntingly.

"I have no idea how you're flying on that wing...", he said, "But this is one race you are NOT winning! Nothing can save you, Rainbow Crash, not even your Sonic Rainboom!"

"I won't need it to beat YOU!", she yelled as she flew past him.

As she passed he grabbed her leg with his two front hooves and pulled her back.

"Can't let you do that, Dash..."

She kicked him in the face and he flew backwards. After he regained his balance he caught up to her, jumped on her back and rode her like...well...a pony. Rainbow tried throwing him off as she snuck to first place but he held on tight. The other racers noticed and stared wide eyed.

Back in the bleachers, her friends all gasped.

"Good heavens!", cried Rarity, "That cheater!"

"She can't shake 'em off!", yelled Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash!", called Pinkie Pie, "Do a barrel roll!"

Fluttershy just stared wide-eyed and suddenly she got up and headed for the front row of the bleachers.

Twilight gasped, "Fluttershy! Get back!"

Fluttershy pushed past several ponies and stood right at the edge.

"Rainbow Dash!", she yelled.

Meanwhile Rainbow and Dumbbell were still wrestling in midair. She was gaining speed despite the added weight. Finally when she was going fast enough she rolled in the air and kicked Dumbbell hard, sending him flying. She didn't pay attention to her direction.

Dumbbell headed towards the bleachers, falling out of control. He hit the edge and was about to fall when he saw Fluttershy on safe ground looking terrified. He grabbed her leg and screaming she was pulled down with him.

Rainbow heard the scream and looked in the direction of the bleachers. Everyone had their eyes on the falling audience member.

Rainbow Dash glared, "Not my friend, you colt!"

She turned away from the race and headed off track towards Fluttershy and Dumbbell who were now falling out of the sky city towards the ground. As she gained speed the air around her began to form a cone until there was an extremely loud cracking sound was heard and a rainbow ring expanded from her, knocking back everything around her. The Sonic Rainboom gave her the speed to catch up to the falling pegasi, grab them, and fly back up to Cloudsdale. As she flew up with Flutershy and Dumbbell in each arm looking as if they'd faint the sound of everyone cheering could be heard. Rainbow set them down on solid cloud and bent over breathing heavily. The crowd continued to cheer and the announcer began to speak.

"I believe it's clear who's the winner of the race, AND the newest member of the Wonderbolts..."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked up with anticipation.

"The winner is...Thunderlane!"

The bleachers exploded with applause. A dark blue colt joined the Wonderbolts on the central platform beaming brightly. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof stared silently at the ground.

Fluttershy looked at her with watery eyes, "R-Rainbow...Dash...?"

Dumbbell slowly got up still shaken from his near doom experience, "Y-you saved my life, Rainbow Cr-"

Rainbow Dash performed a kick between his legs that even AJ would have admired and bolted off. Fluttershy flew after her but alas she was still the slowest flyer in Cloudsdale. Just then what felt like raindrops hit her face. She looked up and realized they were coming from Rainbow Dash's direction.

"She's...crying..."

Fluttershy stopped and watched her friend disappear into the distance...

-

"Rainbow! Rainbow Dash!"

Everyone was searching for Rainbow Dash, even Big Mac, Granny Smith, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy were looking together.

They were outside of Ponyville when Pinkie saw a glass bottle laying on the grass. It still had some liquid in it so she picked it up and chugged it down.

"Pinkie!", scolded Twilight, "You can't just pick stuff of the ground and drink it!"

"I recon she just did...", said AJ flatly.

Pinkie dropped the bottle and panted heavily, "Ah...spicy..."

Fluttershy looked at the empty bottle, "I've seen this before, this is Rainbeer. They brew it in Cloudsdale along with liquid rainbows."

"You mean that stuff I drank before the Young Flyers Competition?, asked Pinkie Pie, "I knew I remembered that flavor."

Fluttershy looked up and saw Rainbow Dash on a cloud.

"Look!", she gasped, "She's up there!"

Fluttershy left her friends on the ground and flew up to Rainbow's cloud. Rainbow Dash was laying down with a half empty Rainbeer bottle in her hoofs and a few more next to her. Her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Rainbow Dash, why are you up here all alone?", Fluttershy asked grabbing the bottle, "We were all so worried about you."

Rainbow sighed and flipped over away from Fluttershy, "Funny...I was saving that Rainbeer for after the race...but not like this..."

Fluttershy threw the bottle off the cloud and grabbed Rainbow, turning her to face her.

"I was worried, Rainbow Dash! Please...don't avoid me..."

Fluttershy was crying now. She didn't even know if Rainbow was listening.

"It was your dream...", she sobbed, "I'm really sorry I made you loose the race..."

Fluttershy felt herself being embraced. Rainbow Dash was hugging her and smiled.

"I'm just glad that I didn't loose you...", she said.

Rainbow sat up still holding Fluttershy, "There'll be more chances to join the Wonderbolts. Besides...some things are more important..."

Fluttershy gasped, "W-what's more important to you than the Wonderbolts?"

"Fluttershy...I want to protect you...ever since we were fillies that's the only thing that was important to me..."

They were both silent for a few seconds as they stared into each others eyes. Meanwhile Twilight had loaded the other four girls into the balloon and were watching Rainbow and Fluttershy from afar.

"Tell me again why we're SPYING on those two like this?", asked AJ.

"It's not SPYING...", replied Twilight, "Can't you see they are having an important talk?"

"I don't wanna be quiet! I'm not good at quiet!", said Pinkie squirming.

"We know, dear...", said Rarity, "We know..."

"Fluttershy...", Rainbow began, "I can't always protect you if you're far away..."

Fluttershy's heart was pounding. She had no idea where this was going.

"Y-yes...?"

"Fluttershy...will you...", Rainbow seemed to having a hard time, "Will you...marry me...?"

Fluttershy's face went bright red and she looked down at her hooves. The eavesdropping girls in the balloon all gasped. Fluttershy mumbled something.

Rainbow looked up, "W-what?"

Pinkie held her megaphone to her ear, "What did she say!"

Fluttershy looked back into Rainbow's eyes.

"Y-yes...I will..."

The two mares couldn't keep it together and both hugged, crying with joy. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down hugging Twilight, who was also happy yet at the same time kinda freaked out.

"YAY-THIS IS WONDERFUL- BEAUTIFUL-FUN-TASTIC-I LOVE WEDDINGS-LETS HAVE A PARTY!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy's ears perked up and they both turned their heads toward the balloon.

"Did they...listen to everything I just said...?, asked Rainbow.

"Oh, well...we were ALL looking for you...", said Fluttershy sheepishly.

-

The next few weeks were a blur; getting decorations, dresses, food, and everything else. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow were first called into Rarity's work room.

"The gowns must be simply smashing! Fluttershy must have a white dress, and so should Rainbow-"

"I am NOT wearing a dress.", said Rainbow Dash with her nose in the air, "Make me a suit or something but not a dress."

"But darling, you must wear a bridal dress.", insisted Rarity, "Only colts wear suits at their weddings."

"I don't care, the gala was a one-time thing. Namely because it was more like a toga, but 20% cooler. But no way am I being your little pony to dress all pretty however you want!"

"Oh calm down, Rainbow Dash.", sighed Rarity, "For heavens sakes. Besides, you never asked Fluttershy. This is HER wedding too, after all."

Rainbow sighed and looked at Fluttershy, "Well...?"

"Oh, I...", she began, "I think you'd look beautiful in a dress..."

Rainbow Dash got up and took Fluttershy in a headlock, "You dope! That's not what you're supposed to say!"

"I'm sorry!"

Rarity turned her back to them and wrote on her clipboard, "A dress it is..."

Next they were called to Sugarcube Corner to order food. Pinkie was in charge of the order.

"Sweet is good, but I also like spicy.", said Rainbow.

"I don't like spicy...", said Fluttershy.

"AND PINK!"

"Pinkie Pie...this is me and Rainbow Dash's wedding..."

"Then pink streamers!"

"I prefer rainbow streamers. And thunderbolts!"

"Um, I like flowers better... If that's okay with you."

"Okay! PINK flowers!"

"Rainbows, darling, rainbows!"

"Wow Rainbow Dash! Nice Rarity impression!"

"I wasn't impersonating Rari-oh never mind..."

After the day was over, Fluttershy and Rainbow sat on a park bench, both clearly beat. Just then Twilight ran over to them.

"Girls! I spent all day making a list of things we'll nee-"

"Don't bother, Twi", said Rainbow, "We already took care of it."

"What?", yelled Twilight, "But I spent ALL DAY planning this! The bride and...bride aren't supposed to plan their own wedding."

"Oh well...", Rainbow leaned back with her hooves behind her head.

"Maybe you could find someplace to have the wedding.", suggested Fluttershy.

"That's it!", cried Twilight, "Canterlot! That would be perfect. Oh! I should write to Queen Celestia; maybe we can use the cathedral in her castle!"

Twilight Sparkle grabbed her papers and skipped all the way back to the library.

Rainbow glanced after her, "Sometimes that mare scares me..."

So Rainbow and Fluttershy got married in Queen Celestia's castle in Canterlot and thanks to Equestria's wide acceptance of gays, lesbians, and same-sex marriage everything went perfectly. Sweetie Belle, Scoottaloo, and Apple Bloom were the flower girls, Scootaloo burst into tears, and DJ Pon-3 acted as the Justice. After leaving the cathedral, Derpy Hooves catching the traditional bouquet of flowers and laughing maniacally, the two newlywed mares returned to Fluttershy's house where Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, made dinner.

A couple weeks later of living together, Fluttershy asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Rainbow Dash...can we...have a child?"

Rainbow burst out laughing, "Fluttershy! You know mares can't have babies with other mares. That's insane!"

"Yes but...", Fluttershy tried not to feel hurt, "What about adopting...or...artificial fertilizing?"

"I guess we could... Fine, I want a tough colt who's an awesome flyer like me!"

"But I want a cute but shy filly who loves animals and making friends..."

"Well we'll never know until it happens. Whatever, let's get this over with!"

And so Fluttershy and Rainbow went to the Ponyville Fertility Center. Though Rainbow vowed not do do any of the 'mommy stuff' Fluttershy insisted Rainbow be the biological mother.

"I don't think I could handle the pain...and who would take care of the animals during my pregnancy?"

Nine weeks later, Rainbow Dash went into labor. Fluttershy never heard such yelling and swearing.

"Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh, Oh my f*cking gosh!"

By the end of the night a little black winged colt was curled up in bed next to Rainbow Dash. He had hair like a rainbow of different shades of gray, and though they were now closed, his eyes were dark purple like his mother's.

"He's so precious...", whispered Fluttershy, "We should name him Moonbow."

"Moonbow?", asked Rainbow.

"Oh they're beautiful...", she said smiling, "They're like rainbows but at night

"Okay...Moonbow...SHADE."

"Shade? Why Shade?"

"Cause it sounds awesome!"

"Okay, his name is Moonbow Shade then..."

-

End of prologue...


	2. Chapter 1

Moonbow Shade had grown a lot over the years. He was taller than Apple Bloom was when she was a filly. He was now getting ready for school and had come downstairs to eat breakfast. In the kitchen he saw Fluttershy at the counter.

"Good morning, Shade", she said in her usual quiet yet sweet voice, "I made you breakfast for your big day."

"It's just a regular day at school, Fluttershy.", he said sitting down at the table.

Though Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both his parents, he usually called Fluttershy by her name. It would get confusing whenever he called them both 'Mom'. And technically Rainbow Dash was his 'real' mother.

"Oh, but every day is a big day.", she said, "A day to enjoy nature, or smell flowers, or learn about friendship-"

"Fluttershy! I don't give a damn about friendship! Stop lecturing me about that crap." he said.

"Oh...", she looked hurt, "Well okay...if that's what you want..."

"Don't let him talk to you like that, Fluttershy!"

A light blue mare with a rainbow colored mane stood at the doorway to the kitchen and she did not look happy.

Shade gasped, "Mom!"

Rainbow Dash walked behind Shade, bit his ear and held on tight.

"Fluttershy is as much as your mother as I am. Apologize now!"

"R-Rainbow, it's okay.", Fluttershy said weakly, "I'm fine."

Rainbow Dash let go of Shade's ear and turned to Fluttershy, "No, you need to be more assertive. Your own SON is pushing you around!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry!", yelled Rainbow Dash, "Be assertive!"

Fluttershy straightened up and looked at Shade with narrow eyes, "You are going to enjoy nature and make friends whether you like it or not, and you better have fun!"

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with narrow eyes, "...Really?"

She sighed, and prodded Shade forward with her head, "Just do as you're told, okay? And then after school you come straight home so your mother can train you in flight!"

Shade sighed, "Okay Mom...goodbye, Fluttershy."

"Have fun!", Fluttershy waved.

When Shade was gone, Fluttershy looked at Rainbow, "Are you sure Shade really wants to be a professional flyer?"

"Of course; He wants to make his mother happy.", said Rainbow Dash, "If he's my flesh and blood he should at least be HALF the flyer I am."

"I'm not sure that's the way it works.", said Fluttershy, "But-um-whatever you think is fine..."

Shade was now on his way to school. His saddlebag was full with his books and school supplies. On his way he noticed a strange looking building that he didn't remember seeing yesterday. He squinted at the window and could see a silhouette of a tall pony. It was holding what looked like a stick. The figure looked to be slowly dancing around the room with it. Shade pressed his face against the window and saw the stick was some kind of long knife.

"I don't get it...is he making fruit salad?"

Suddenly the silhouette of the pony looked at Shade, still holding the knife-stick. He yelled, ran away from the house, and crashed into another foal. It was a dark blue unicorn colt with a short black main. He stood up and shook the dust off of himself.

"Dude! Watch where your going, you-", he started but stopped when he saw the colt he was speaking to.

"Wait-black body, main like a monochrome rainbow, purple eyes!"

He leaped back, his eyes wide, "You're Moonbow Shade! Son of the greatest flyer to come out of Cloudsdale; Rainbow Dash! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm such a fan of your mom! I even customized an RD custom in Soul Ponyblade 5! Oh my gosh, you're not in Miss Chereelee's class, are you? We could be best friends!"

"Um...", Shade wasn't sure what to say; this guy seemed nuts. Talking about his mom, even if she was a famous flyer, "Yeah...friends...sounds fun..."

"Okay, my new best friend! My name's Thunder Blitz, but everyone calls me Blitz, or Thunder-"

"Or Theodore...?"

Shade noticed the name embroidered on his saddlebag.

Blitz groaned. "That's my nerd name; my geek name is 'Thunder'."

"Your 'geek' name?", Shade asked, "Aren't a geek and a nerd the same thing?"

"No way! Where has RD been keeping you?", asked Blitz, "Allow me to educate you on the way to school."

"Okay...tell me this; what is that house over there?", asked Shade, "It wasn't there yesterday."

"Oh my gosh, you never heard? That's Sensei Lighthoofs' dojo.", said Blitz, "He just moved to Ponyville from a faraway land, but nopony will go train there. They're all scared of him."

"I see why...he glared at me while he was holding a fruit salad knife..."

"A fruit salad knife?", exclaimed Blitz, "That's called a 'sword', dude. You need to play more video games or watch more tv or something..."

The two colts continued walking to school. Once there they went to class. Blitz sat at a desk and when he looked at Shade, he patted the desk next to him excitedly. Shade rolled his eyes and sat down. The rest of the class chattered until a magenta pony walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, class! My name is Miss Chereelee and I just know that we'll have lots of fun this year!"

"Yay...", mumbled Shade. He wasn't very enthusiastic to say the least.

"Today's lesson is about cutie marks, what they are, and how little ponies like you earn them.", Chereelee said smiling.

Blitz held up his hoof, "Miss Chereelee, why are they called 'cutie' marks? That just sounds girly and stupid!"

The other foals laughed and Shade mumbled again, this time a little louder, "Butt symbols..."

Chereelee's eyes narrowed then she closed them and sighed, "I don't know who named them, but cutie marks are the pictures that appear on a pony's flank. They symbolize that pony's hidden talent or calling."

'Hidden talent...', thought Shade, 'All Mom wants is for me to is become a pro flyer, but I can't even get 3 feet off the ground...'

Blitz raised his hoof again, "Can we change cutie marks? I don't wanna have flowers on my butt like you!"

"That's it! Go stand in the corner until I learn your names!", yelled Chereelee.

The rest of the day seemed to just drag along, minus the sporadic comments and questions from Blitz. Shade almost hated to admit it but his new acquaintance was actually enjoyable to be around.

'Is this that 'friendship' crap that Fluttershy was going on about? No, screw that, Shade...'

Suddenly there was a loud booming sound coming from outside. The building shook and the ponies fell from their desks.

"What it that?", yelled Blitz, "An explosion? A Sonic Rainboom? Spirit pressure? Someone's power level? A hyper-resonance?"

"Class, stay inside and low to the ground!", called Chereelee, "I'm going to look outside."

She went to the door and opened it. After a few seconds, several black pony-esc looking creatures pushes past her and stormed into the room. Unlike ponies, they were all black, seemed to have holes in their legs, had torn up wings and bent horns. They glared at all the ponies and laughed wickedly.

'W-what are they?'

Shade's body suddenly went stiff. He couldn't move at all. One of the creatures, a green-eyed one looked straight at Shade and lunged for him. Shade's heart nearly stopped as he awaited the beast to tear him limb from limb. Before that could happen, Chereelee jumped in front of Shade and kicked the creature, sending it flying into the others.

"Run, my little ponies!", cried Chereelee.

Shade could only stare in terror from her, to the creatures, and back to her. Finally everyone sprinted to the door and Shade somehow found the strength to get up and run.

Outside it looked like a nightmare. The sky was dark yellow for some reason and everything was dark. Buildings looked torn up and missing tiles and doors. Ponies were running through the streets in horror just to be pounced on by the black creatures. Shade looked at it all in disbelief. Blitz ran back for him.

"Come on! We gotta go!", he yelled.

"Go where?", Shade asked? They're everywhere!"

Blitz didn't seem to have an answer as his eyes darted back and forth. Just then, several creatures came out of nowhere, noticed Shade, Blitz, and the other school foals and charged towards them.

"Dunno, just not here!", Blitz ran ahead and Shade followed him.

As they ran past Sensei Lighthooves' dojo, Shade noticed the building had been almost completely leveled. Suddenly Shade tripped over something and landed face down on the ground.

"Shade!", yelled Blitz turning back.

"No!", Shade called back, "Run away with the others!"

The beasts were almost upon him.

'At least while they're busy with me, the others can escape...'

Shade then looked back at what he tripped over. It looked like a sheathed knife. He realized it was the sword he witnessed Lighthooves training with that morning.

'I can keep them busy even longer with this...'

He unsheathed the sword, held it in his mouth and stood up. As the first beast came, Shade swung the blade. The tip of the blade traced across the front-most monster's leg, leaving a thin line of red. The beast stepped back a bit and the others stopped.

'They won't come near me...', Shade thought smirking.

The leader's jagged horn started glowing and he pointed his head towards Shade.

'Oh crap...'

Shade ducked down wincing, ready to be hit...but he never was. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sensei Lighthooves standing between him and the horned beast, sword drawn.

Sensei Lighthooves was an elderly brown pony with grey hair and a beard. A belt with a sheath was looped around his waist. He looked straight at his opponent as he spoke.

"Young one", he said calmly, "Leave this area to me..."

Before Shade could answer, Lighthooves seemed to vanish, and then reappear behind the beasts. He turned his neck to sheath his sword and the beasts all keeled over, red blood running down their necks.

Shade got up, staring in awe, "T-that was amazing... Are they-?"

"Yes, I killed them. But I did what I had to do to protect my town...", he spoke simply, all the time closing his eyes with a troubled expression.

"T-thank you...I should r-really be-"

Just as he was about to turn, a tall black alicorn stood in his way. It was a stallion, clad in dark armor from neck to tail. His wing-spand was longer than his body and his horn was nicely polished and looked very sharp. Shade noticed that he too had a sword at his waste. The alicorn spoke in a deep voice.

"I'm surprised to see that there are still ponies in the streets. I was sure my minions had scared everyone off. You must forgive them for they are not the most civilized race..."

Shade wasn't sure what to say, or if he even should. There were so few alicorns in Equestria. They were all extremely powerful; godly even. The two rulers of the land, Queen Celestia and Princess Luna had power strong enough to move the sun and the moon. This stallion didn't appear to be friendly at all. For all Shade knew, he was staring the god of hell right in the face. Lighthooves looked the alicorn in the eyes. He had a sad expression on his face.

"We meet again, Nightmare Shadow... I realized our next meeting would be like this..."

Shade glanced back at Lighthooves, shocked.

'He KNOWS this guy?'

"Lighthooves Sensei...", the alicorn said, "It's been a long time...too long.. I've been waiting years for this day!"

The alicorn's horn glowed dark purple and his sword levitated out from it's sheath and zoomed towards Lighthooves. Of course, Shade was in the way. It may have been bravery, more likely stupidity, but most likely accepting an inevitable death, but Shade held his sword out with all his strength and ran towards the alicorn's blade. There was a loud clang and Sensei Lighthooves gasped. Shade had blocked the sword with his and was holding the alicorn off.

"I won't...let you hurt my city...you jerk!", Shade spoke slowly as he was using all his strength just to hold up the alicorn's blade.

Knowing the young colt couldn't stall him forever, Lighthooves drew his sword ran to the alicorn. The alicorn pulled his attention from Shade and moved his sword. Shade moved closer to the stallion and attempted to slice his legs.

"I said leave them alone!"

Suddenly he felt a tug on his wing. It felt like something was holding it back. He turned to see his right wing was surrounded in a purple aura.

"You foal!", shouted the alicorn, "You really think you can save your Sensei from me?"

Shade felt the alicorn's telekinetic hold on his wing tighten, and he winced. The alicorn was still facing Lighthooves, not even paying attention to the young colt.

"Release him, Shadow.", commanded Lighthooves, "He is of no use to you."

The alicorn laughed, "He just might be... I am searching for someponies. Perhaps you can assist me in finding them..."

Just then a black horned and winged creature flew up to the alicorn. The alicorn looked up.

"It appears the ones I'm searching for are not in this village after all... A fruitless search; tell the others to withdraw..."

He turned to leave but his hold on Shade's wing didn't release. In fact, it grew tighter and tighter. Shade winced in pain and tears seeped through the gap between his eyelids. Finally there was a loud snap and he collapsed to the ground. The pain was too much and he was passing out. The last thing he saw was the alicorn's legs walking away.

"If we meet again, colt, it will be your end..."

-

When Shade came to, he was in a hospital bed. His mother and Fluttershy were with him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are okay.", said Fluttershy smiling.

"Who did this to you?", yelled Rainbow, "I'll them if they're still alive! Why were the changelings raiding Ponyville anyways?"

"I don't know but Queen Celestia called us all to Canterlot.", whispered Fluttershy, "The others have already left."

"Dammit, we can't leave Shade alone here in the hospital! What about his wing?"

"My wing...?", Shade turned around. His right wing had been wrapped well in bandages.

Just then the door opened and Nurse Redcross entered the room.

"Moonbow Shade, you are awake?", Redcross asked I'm sorry but I have some unfortunate news..."

"What is it?", Rainbow Dash asked the nurse, "Tell me Shade's wing will be okay. Please!"

"I'm sorry but the x-rays show that his wing is damaged beyond repair.", Redcross replied solemnly, "He won't be able to fly on that wing again..."

Shade's eyes widened with shock. A pegasus who couldn't fly? Rainbow Dash seemed even more distraught than him.

"Never fly again? No, there has to be a way!", she yelled at the nurse, "X-ray him again; maybe you took the picture wrong. You have to be able to fix it; how about prosthetics? Please! He is MY son! He HAS to fly!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Dash. Please wait until the rest of him heals. He was unconscious when he got here", Redcross said.

"Besides, Rainbow Dash...", started Fluttershy, "We need to meet with Queen Celestia first."

She went to Shade's bed and stroked his main, "I'm sorry we have to leave you here. I really don't want to leave my son alone in the hospital..."

Just then they heard what sounded like an engine in the hallway. The noise grew louder as if it was coming closer. There were several people shouting too.

"Hey! No motor scooters allowed in the hospital!"

"Watch it! We have ponies in wheelchairs here!"

"Some patients are sleeping!"

The door swung open and an adult neon orange pony with a magenta mane and carrying a helmet ran in. She had a cutie mark of a checkered flag.

"Rainbow Dash! I'll stay here with Shade; you and Fluttershy, hurry to Canterlot!"

"Scootaloo?", Rainbow said in shock, "What in Equestria are YOU doing here?"

"That should be my question.", she said, "Everything will be fine, Rainbow Dash; I'm the best foal-sitter ever!"

Fluttershy looked frantically at Rainbow Dash and shook her head.

Rainbow sighed, "Okay, thank you Scootaloo. We'll be back by the end of the day."

"First get that infernal machine OUT of the hospital!", Redcross yelled pointing to the motor scooter which was still in the hall.

"Where are you going? You can't go in there without an appointment!"

Redcross heard more voices and groaned, "Oh, good Celestia please... No more..."

"Let me go! The fait of Equestria may be in stake...", a familiar voice yelled from the hall.

Lighthooves came through the open door and faced Shade, "Young one...I need to have a word..."

Rainbow Dash and Redcross glared at him, "Get out of this room, now!", the nurse yelled, "I'll call the royal guards!"

"Stop!", yelled Shade, "Let him stay; he saved my life!"

Everypony's eyes widened.

"Y-you really saved my son's life?", asked Rainbow Dash, gobsmacked.

"'Saved' is an exaggeration...", replied Lighthooves, "The young one and his class were being pursued by changelings. He held them off until I arrived. Your son has the potential to be the next hero of Equestria."

Fluttershy gasped, "W-what do you mean by that? Our son can't be a hero; that's too dangerous."

"Hero of Equestria or not, he possesses a talent in the art of the sword.", he said simply.

"T-talent? No offense but that was my first time TOUCHING a sword. All I did was swing it!", Shade protested.

"Cut the bullshit, old stallion!", yelled Rainbow Dash, "This is nuts; my son's a pro flyer, not some swordscolt."

Lighthooves didn't seem offended by the insults, "Did any of you happen to see the young colt's flank when you brought him here...?", he asked calmly.

"What? You mean...?", Shade sat up and pulled down the bed cover.

On his flank was an image of a European-style sword. Everypony gasped.

"OMG, a butt symbol!", he yelled, "So this means this hero thing is my destiny, my fait, whatever!"

"Or it just means you're good at swinging pointy sticks...", said Scootaloo flatly.

Rainbow Dash lightly hit her on the back of the head.

"You really want to go after this...sword thing...instead of flying?", she reluctantly asked.

Shade was silent for a few seconds, "The doctor said I'll never fly again... And Miss Chereelee said our marks represent our hidden talent... This may be the only thing I'm good at."

"But do you WANT to do this?", Fluttershy asked.

"Those black monsters...the changelings, they attacked our city and hurt innocent ponies...ponies who never hurt anyone. I want to keep innocent ponies from being hurt if I can..."

Everyone was silent. Rainbow Dash sighed and turned away.

"Fine...", she sighed, "We'll talk about it more after me and Fluttershy get back."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash for listening to the words of an old foal...", Lighthooves said bowing, "After your son recovers I shall train him free of charge...with your consent."

"Do whatever you want...", Rainbow said emotionlessly, "Fluttershy, let's go and leave Shade to rest..."

Flutershy said goodbye and followed Rainbow out of the room. Lighthooves left and Redcross escorted them out. Shade closed his eyes and dreamt about the things that lay ahead.

'I have no idea who you are or what your after...but you're not getting away with hurting me, my family, and my city...Nightmare Shadow...'

-

End of chapter 1...


	3. Chapter 2

-MLP FIM Chronicle of Moonbow Shade: Chapter 2-

The room was dark and it was hard to make out the details but it appeared that the owner had several shelves of action figures of indistinguishable ponies in armor. There were posters on the walls too but the pictures and text were hard to make out. Suddenly the door swung open and an older, and much taller version of Thunder Blitz trotted into the room.

"Come on, man. I gotta show it to you. Hurry up!", he called.

Another voice answered, "I'm coming as fast as I can. And make it quick, I have kendo practice and Sensei is going to be pissed if I'm late again."

Moonbow Shade emerged from the doorway. Seven years had past since the Changelings invaded Ponyville and the dark alicorn appeared. In that time, Shade had become much taller and his muzzle was much more masculine in appearance. Years of fencing with Ponyville's only kendo instructor had aided in his current appearance too. Blitz was sitting at a desk and was in front of a metallic box with a glass window of sorts. In front of it was a keyboard like the ones of a cash register or type writer.

"Isn't it awesome? I _built _it! It's like a type writer but everything you type appears on this screen. And not only that, you can save _libraries _of information in this. Look, I have a bunch of information on all sorts of things already in here: stuff about my favorite games, the Wonderboltz, your mom- Imagine if everypony in Equestria had one of these. And they could all be connected by some invisible magic! And we could all share articles, and books, and letters-"

"Dunno if the queen would like it...and you know that she likes her books. I gotta hoof it to you, the design is nice! How did you build this?", Shade actually looked impressed although usually Blitz's interests were WAY over his head.

Blitz smirked, "Well...this sorta thing _is _my special talent...", he motioned to his cutie mark: a silver gear with a circuit pattern in it.

Shade looked back at him with a narrow eyed expression, "And information on my _mom_... Really?"

Blitz laughed nervously, "Dude, we've been over this. Your mom is AWESOME! Best flyer in Cloudsdale, top student at the Wonderboltz Academy, and she would have graduated to if it wasn't for-"

"BLITZ!", Shade shot a glare at him, "I thought we agreed to not talk about that..."

Blitz swallowed, "S-sorry, man. You know what happens when I'm on a roll... Yeah...must suck... But hey, everypony loves her! Wonderbolt or not. And well...we weren't even born yet."

Shade sighed, "Sorry, me and my mother get a little touchy about it... And she probably wouldn't get all over me about being an atheletic pony and my broken wing if she only made it..."

"No worries.", he laughed nervously, "I'd hate to make my best brony angry. Besides...you got a frickin' sword..."

Shade and Blitz both laughed. It was nice laughing after a dumb outburst like that. And Blitz always knew how to clear the tension. That's probably why he was Shade's best friend for so long.

"You know...it's been seven years since anypony even _heard _ from the changelings... How could they just raid a village without explaination...and then disappear for so long?", Shade asked zoning off.

Blitz shrugged, "Dunno... Maybe they got an order and screwed it up, and that queen of their's is too embarrassed to apologize! 'Dear Queen Celestia, Today I learned that an innocent town of yours was completely torched and almost everypony suffered nasty flesh wounds on behalf of my stupidity. Very sorry. Your hateful nemesis... Queen Crystalis.'"

Again, the two stallions had to laugh. Sure, making fun of the whole ordeal was wrong. They were there and knew very well how terrible it was. Maybe laughing about it was the best way to deal with it. Just then, Shade gasped.

"Damn, I was going to just _look_ at your invention before leaving! I don't have time to be talking and laughing. Lighthoof is going to kill me. Or worse...make me do five hundred pony-ups before training... I gotta go, dude. I'll talk to you later...", Shade ran out the door.

"Sorry I kept you, bro. Hey, when you get back, we should go to Canterlot and meet some hot mares! I know you still need a special somepony!", Blitz called from his computer desk.

"Shut up!", Shade managed to yell back before leaving the house and bolting down the street to the dojo.

The dojo had one large room with the entire floor lined with tatami mats. Various scrolls hung from the walls with texts from a long forgotten Equestrian language. Lighthoof Sensei, who looked just as old but strong as he did on that fateful day seven years ago sat in the middle of the room, cross-legged and with his eyes closed. As Shade entered, he hoped that his master fell asleep but knew way better. He walked in silently, avoiding his sensei's face.

"Moonbow Shade...you are late!", Lighthoof didn't need to open his eyes and he sat perfectly still, "You know the penalty for tardiness...five hundred pony-ups!"

Shades eyes widen and then he bowed, "Y-yes, Sensei!"

"Good... And then after that, your _real _training begins...", Lighthoof got up and opened his eyes.

The rest of the day went like any other. Shade completed his disciplinary five hundred pony-ups. Then they both practiced one hundred horizontal slashes and one hundred vertical slashes. And next, one hundred stabs. Of course, they would only train side by side. Lighthoofs refused to have a training match with Moonbow Shade. Shade recalled the first time he had ever asked. It was five years ago.

A much younger Moonbow Shade had finished performing his slashes and stabs. He was breathing heavily and his large eyes burned with a purple fiery determination. Standing up straight he faced his master.

"Sensei! I'm done with my training. When can we start fighting? It's been two years!", he whined.

Lighthoof's eyes flashed and he drew his training sword and brought it down on Shade's head, "You foal! What you ask for is impossible! To fight me means you'll be headed to the hospital again. I am your master; you may spar with me when I _say _you are ready!"

Shade grabbed his injured head, tears were running down his face, "B-but...how do I know if I'm getting stronger? The changeling's could come back any day now..."

"_I _will know when you become stronger. And if the changelings _are_ coming back then prehaps I should save them the trouble and finish you off myself. Is _that _what you are asking for?!"

Shade silently shook his head, still in tears. At that time he thought he understood. Fighting his teacher would be a huge mistake. Sensei was the strongest pony. Sensei knew all about fighting. If Shade had gotten any stronger, Sensei would tell him.

But it had been five years and Shade _still _hadn't received his teacher's approval. He still wasn't strong enough in his sensei's eyes. Seven years all together had passed and he still wasn't ready to even _spar _with Lighthoof. What if the changelings came back tomorrow? Shade would be useless. His mother, Fluttershy, even Blitz, everypony could die... Shade couldn't let that happen. He had to take his training more seriously...and arrive on time. He trained late into the evening and the moon started to rise. His sensei put his hoof up.

"That's enough, Moonbow Shade.", he said calmly, "There is nothing else I can teach you..."

Shade's eyes went wide and he sat up, "You mean...I can spar with you? I'm strong enough?"

Lighthoof turned away, "No...you have trained long and hard and you have gotten very strong...but I fear you will never be able to spar with me...not in this lifetime..."

Shade's heart froze. Did he hear his sensei correctly? Was he really not good enough?

"W-what do you mean, 'not in this lifetime'? Are you saying I can't get any stronger?! That these seven years have been a waste?! Why are you telling me this now?!", Shade was practically yelling.

Lighthoof shook his head, "No child, these seven years I have known you have been wonderful. I enjoyed meeting you and training you. You...were like a son to me..."

Shade couldn't see his teacher's face so he had no idea what he was thinking right now. Lighthoof was silent for a moment and Shade became more and more emotional. He was angry that Lighthoof thought he was too weak, sad that he poured so much time and effort into the way of the sword, and shocked that he was hearing this after seven long years.

Finally, Lighthoof looked up to the ceiling but didn't turn around to face Shade, "Go home...continue to help your mother...and always do your best to help the ones you love... And Shade...never forget what you learned here."

Shade nodded and trotted past his former sensei. As he walked out the door and out into the moonlight, tears streamed down his face. He felt like a failure. Like everything he did was a waste of time. How could Lighthoof say all of those things? The stallion who taught him everything growing up. All Shade wanted was his approval but now he wasn't good enough. He was no longer fit to be his student. As he entered his house, he headed up the stairs to his room. Fluttershy was in the living room feeding the animals who were currently staying with them.

"Welcome home, Shade!", she smiled as he came in and headed upstairs. Then her smiled was replaced by a look of concern, "Shade? Is everything okay? How was practice? You aren't hurt are you? Wait, let me take a look-"

She started upstairs but before she got halfway, she heard his door slam. Her heart sank and her eyes started watering as she headed back downstairs.

"How can I help him if he never talks to me...?", she asked to nopony in particular.

Angel Jr, her pet bunny ran up to her and looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"I know I'll never be like his mother...but he's still my son...I wish I could help him..."

Shade had awoken to a loud crashing noise outside. He had fallen asleep on his bed and could hear ponies screaming. From the corner of his eye, he saw flickering out the window and suddenly his heart froze. Out the window, he could see that the town was on fire. He stared wide-eyed at the sight.

"N-no... No! This is just like before!"

He ran down the stairs and saw Fluttershy and all her animals huddled near the door. She looked up at him.

"Shade? Oh, thank goodness. I was about to get you. Ponyville is in panic! We need to get the animals out of here. And your mother's not back yet."

Shade helped her get everyone out of the house. Using their instincts, the animals scattered and disappered from sight.

Fluttershy looked concerned, "Oh, I hope they are alright..."

Shade shot a look at her, "We don't have time to worry about the animals; Ponyville is in danger!"

He dashed into the town and Fluttershy reached out. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Moonbow Shade, no! Your mother would kill me if anything happened to you!", she screamed.

"Maybe _she's _the one who got killed! Ever think of that?", he didn't look back as he ran into Ponyville.

Once there, all he saw were empty streets and burning buildings. Everypony was gone. That is, almost everypony. He heard a young mare screaming. After turning a corner, he saw three changelings approaching her. A pale pink unicorn with a straight black mane and a pink bow in her hair. Shade jumped in-between them and drew his sword in his mouth.

"Changelings...so it _is _just like before! I don't care if Sensei never thought I was strong enough. You will not hurt the ones closest to me!"

The changelings only laughed and turned their attention to Shade. In an instant, Shade executed a horizontal slash that fell all three of them at once. With green blood running down their bodies, the three changelings fell to the ground.

The mare got up and called to Shade, "Thank you so much. I don't know what they were going to do to me!", tears were running down her cheeks.

"Just get out! The Everfree forest is that way!", he pointed in the direction of his house without looking back at her, "Go there and hide."

"The Everfree forest?! But that's-"

"Safer than here... Go, my mother will take care of you if your hurt...", he ran deeper into town.

He realized that was the first time in a while that he ever refered to Fluttershy as his 'mother'. He only lived with her after all, nothing else. Still, in times like this, it was easier to say 'my mother' than 'Fluttershy' or more like 'that light yellow mare with the pink mane'. Further in, he heard the familiar clang of swords. First he noted that some of the changelings were getting smarter and bringing weapons. Next he noted that the one fighting them was none other that Lighthoof, his old instructor.

"I see you have come, my student...", said Lighthoof calmly.

He was facing the opposite direction with his eyes on his opponent, so he didn't 'see' him like he said.

"I'm no longer your student...'master'...", Shade drew his sword as there were several changelings, each with various weapons.

Lighthoof nodded, "You are correct, you are no longer my student...", he swung his sword, knocking the spear-like weapon from his opponents mouth, "You are...my comrade..."

He stabbed the unarmed changeling and it fell to the ground. The others glanced at their fallen companion before approaching the two swordsponies. Almost right away, Lighthoof clashed with one and Shade with one other. The changelings skills were no match for the ponies as they too lost their weapons along with their lives. Several changelings surounded Lighthoof at once at the odds looked they were against him. He proved them wrong, however, for a swing of his sword fell seven of them at once. Shade looked up. He hadn't seen his master fight in seven years. It was amazing to see a true swordspony at work. Just then, a green-eyed changeling lunged at Shade. It looked...somehow familiar. Before Shade could react, the changling drew too close. It was weilding a dark claw-like weapon with green veins decorating it, and it was about to pierce Shade's throat!

"Moonbow Shade!", he heard a voice shout.

Lighthoof pushed Shade out of the way and took a claw in the chest. It all felt like slow motion: Shade fell safely out of the way, the weapon plunged deeper into Lighthoof's skin, and red blood ran down his chest. Shade's heart was pounding. It was his foolishness that cause this. He took his eyes off of his opponent. What happened to Lighthoof is what should have happened to him. Screaming, he jumped over Lighthoof's body and in midair, aimed his blade right at the green-eyed changeling. The changeling's eyes grew wide and it started to back away. It was too late however as Shade's sword stabbed the changeling right where it stabbed Lighthoof. Shade was almost satisfied but realized the wound wasn't deep enough to touch it's heart...if it had one. Shade growed at slashed blindly at the changeling, managing slash it across the face. The changeling cried out and backed away, very injured. It flapped it's wings and managed to get enough air under them to rise up high enough. It slowly flew backwards, laughing evily at Shade.

Shade's eyes grew wide, "You...coward!", and started after the changeling.

It clearly knew Shade couldn't fly despite his wings. Just as he got a few feet away he heard a grunt.

He stopped and gasped, "S-sensei?", he ran back to see Lighthoof was awake...barely, "Sensei, are you okay? Damn, we need to get you to the hospital. You are in really bad shape; this is all my fault-"

"Shade...everypony is gone...the hospital...will be empty..."

"Then Fluttershy can-"

"Moonbow Shade...listen!"

Shade stopped talking. Lighthoof's voice was really faint, even when yelling. Then it dawned on him, and he shook his head.

"No...Lighthoof Sensei, no!"

Lighthoof looked calm. He looked up into Shade's eyes and smiled.

"Shade, do you know why I told you today that you'd never fight me? Because I always knew how strong you were... You are now as strong as I was. Perhaps even stronger...but there is so much you don't know..."

Shade's eyes were watering. To hear his instructor say such things. And this may be the last time he'd hear it.

"Shade...seeing you grow, seeing you get stronger, those were the best seven years of my life... Never forget what you learned those seven years...and keep growing...and getting stronger... Know you know why I said those things...because I knew that you...are strong enough to fight them... You are...the only one..."

Shade couldn't control himself; his tears were running down his face, "You knew...you knew they were coming! And you knew this was going to happen! Why didn't you tell anypony? We could have helped you; _I _could have helped you!"

Lighthoof managed to shake his head, "No...your destiny is far greater than me...it's him... You must stop _him_... You remember...the dark alicorn..."

His eyes widened. So Lighthoof did know the dark alicorn.

"Who is he? I'll find him. I'll _kill_ him for this!", Shade was hysterical now. He wanted revenge.

"Shade...my time is running short... Before I go just let me say...that you were...like a son to me..."

At with that, Lighthoof's eyes went cloudy and he was gone. Shade's heart nearly stopped. Lighthoof, the only stallion he looked up to. The one who was hard on him but never gave up on him. Gone... Shade couldn't help himself and colapsted to the ground in tears. He couldn't help sobbing. He didn't care who was there. All he cared about was the fact that he had just lost a family member, and it was all because of his inability.

Meanwhile the fight was still going on. It was nearly over, but several unarmed changelings were surrounding a single mare. It a rainbow-colored blur, the changelings all fell. One by one, she picked them up and threw them into the air. Once they were all airborne, she flew at them at high-speed. There was a loud multicolored explosion and it was all over. Rainbow Dash gently landed on the ground and looked around at the empty destroyed town. She then noticed Shade laying on the ground and galloped over.

"Shade! In the name of Celestia, what are you doing here?! Are you hurt? If not, get your flank back home now, young stallion!"

Then she noticed Lighthoof's body underneath Shade and she went silent. Shade lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. They both closed their eyes and cried silent tears.

About four hours had past. Rainbow Dash helped move Lighthoof's body and after a few final words, they headed to search for any remaining survivor's...or victims. Luckily all they found was rubble and destruction. Nopony other than Lighthoof's and Shade seemed to stand up to the changelings and safely evacuated. Some of the citizens must have heard the silence and assumed it was safe for they started returning. Every face was in shock seeing how Ponyville was completely destroyed. Amid all the murmuring and scared faces, a familiar one walked over to Shade. It was Blitz.

"Shade! Are you alright? Is it...over...?", he looked terrified and the look on Shade's face made him nervous.

Shade nodded, "Yeah...it's over, all right..."

Ponies started to return to their houses or what was left of them. The only thing left to do was to clean up and start over, just like last time. Blitz headed back to Fluttershy's cottage with Shade. The changelings didn't strike anywhere near his house. They were only after Ponyville for some reason and the cottage was on the edge of the Everfree forest. Fluttershy looked up and smiled when she saw the other ponies.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are all safe. Was everypony else?", she asked sounding relived and clearly not know what happened.

Shade shook his head, "No...Lighthoof sensei is..."

He couldn't finish the sentence but everypony got the message. Blitz and Fluttershy went silent. Soon everypony was back in the house and so were many of Fluttershy's animal friends, including Angel Jr. Shade told them all what Lighthoof had said to him before he died. Everypony gasped.

"No...fricking...way!", yelled Rainbow Dash, "Heck no! I'm not letting my only son leave to fight some...dark alicorn!"

"Dark alicorn?", Fluttershy gasped, "Queen Celestia, Princess Luna, and Twilight Sparkle are the only alicorns I know. Alicorns must all be really powerful. No, you can't go Shade! Somepony else will face him."

"But what if there isn't anypony else? Sensei said that I'm the only one who can stop him. I need to trust Sensei...it's my fault that he's gone...", Shade looked at the ground.

Blitz stood up, "Um...Fluttershy, Miss Rainbow Dash, please let us go to Canterlot. The Princess will know what to do, right? And Shade really needs to make this journey. Staying here won't help him."

"Canterlot?", Rainbow Dash was silent, "Fine, you can go to Canterlot. I bet Twilight Sparkle will know a thing or two about this 'dark alicorn'..."

Shade smiled, "Thanks, Blitz...", he whispered.

"But me and Fluttershy are coming with you!", Rainbow Dash glared at them both and Shade's heart sank.

"Y-you're coming with us?", Shade and Blitz staired at her wide-eyed; Blitz with probably more excitement.

"You think we'd let you colts go alone?", Rainbow Dash glared, "No doubt the train isn't running right now and there's no way it Equestria we are letting you walk alone. Those changelings could be anywhere..."

Shade sighed, "Mom, we'll be fine. It's just Canterlot. Me and Blitz walk there all the time."

"Did you hear me? I said I'm not letting you go alone! And that's final!", Rainbow's expression softened, "Besides, it's about time me and Fluttershy see the other mares again."

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh yes, I'd love to see Rarity again."

"So it's settled, next stop: Canterlot!", Rainbow Dash smiled.

Shade and Blitz, accompanied by Shade's parents are now on their way to Canterlot to find any information they can on the dark alicorn who side's with the changelings. What will they learn, and more importantly, how will they get away from Rainbow Dash? Read chapter 3 of Chronicle of Moonbow Shade.


End file.
